Falling Angels and Rising Demons Sequel : Angels Among Demons
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: A sequel of Falling Angels and Rising Demons. The families are back. And so are the PowerPuff's and the RowdyRuff's. They are going to take back the world, and bring back it's balance of Good and Evil. This is the second story, please read the first one to understand this one! I do not own ppg's or rrb's. Original parings and oc's. {ON HOLD}


_**LeBun: I'm going to use the last chapter of 'Falling Angels and Rising Demons' to refresh some of your memories  
**_

_**Akira: Welcome to Angels Among Demons!**_

_**Yuuki: A sequel to 'Falling Angels and Rising Demons!**_

_**Lucifer: So please enjoy this story!**_

_**Aeron: If you have not read the previous story, we suggest you do to understand this story**_

_**LeBun: This is just a review from the last story so please don't think that this is the first chapter!**_

_**Ppg's: Remember its just to refresh your memory!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Today is the wedding day. Otherwise the day where the world will lose its balance, or if humanity lives on. It's all up to the Tsukino's, Barlett's, and the Hibiki to solve this. Unless they get help from two spiritual beings, we will never know. The wedding is held in Townsville chapel, right below the center of the Hell Castle where Satan's minions wait for a command. "Mistress Kiyoko! Here is your bouquet of poppies and peonies that you ordered!" Akira cheerfully said as she gave them to her. "Ah, their marvelous! Splendid!" she said as she holds her bouquet.

Meanwhile in the sanctuary. "Whoa! Did Kiyoko plan all this?" Damion said as he looks around the sanctuary. The wedding theme was Victorian. Everything was neither white, light grey, or just plain gray. Only 2 hours until the wedding. The men were already prepared but the women were rushing to finish putting on their make-up. "Alright, everyone remembers what they're supposed to do right?" Prince asked as he walks in front of the doors to the main lobby. "Yeps" Butch answered. Everyone who was attending the wedding went inside the sanctuary and waited for everyone to settle down.

Brock and the kids are already in Hell searching the Hell castle for any clues or ways to help them. Kiyoko is getting ready to walk the aisle. And Satan is going to walk her down it because 'she doesn't know who her father is'. Akira and Yuuki take their places and wait to see it Mamiko and Hibaki reemerge from their slumber. Not only are Akira and Yuuki there, but so is Butterfly, Sebastian, Konan, Chelsea, and Libitina. Satan gave them permission to attend but once it's over they have to back to the dungeon inside their cages. Also, they were in the front so the Tsukino's won't notice them right away.

2 hours passed and the wedding begins…

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

I cannot believe this. My youngest daughter is getting married to a man who she doesn't love, and she doesn't have ANY of her memories. This is bad. Then I hear the traditional song 'Here Come The Bride' and I see my beautiful daughter wearing a ivory/white satin tulle lace applique beading crystal wedding dress. If only she knew who I was and I was with my family. But then I see Satan in his human form walking her down the aisle, poor Prince he always dreamed of giving is own daughters away, not him dreaming of another man doing it. I quickly look around and I see Prince's face filled with disgust, anger, and sadness. Which I understand.

I looked at Damion, who seems a bit anxious about this whole thing. Ugh, I wish I can throw this guy out the window or something. Kiyoko finally arrives next to _Damion_ and turns to do her vows. After all that and what not _(A/N I don't know how weddings go anymore, I haven't been one in ages!) _is was finally time to exchange the rings. After Damion puts Kiyoko's ring on her Kiyoko reached for his ring and threw it away. Everyone gasped.

"There's no way in HELL I'd marry you, you son of a bitch" Kiyoko said while crossing her arms. "K-K-Kiyoko? What do you mean?" Damion stuttered with a dumbfounded look. "I'm not that stupid Damion. I know you put memory loss powder in the food so I threw it up when I went to the bathroom. And as for the plan you and Satan were thinking about, Mamiko, Hibaki? Where are you?" Kiyoko asked while looking around. As soon as she asked that, two spiritual beings appeared.

**Mamiko's p.o.v**

"It's good to be back" Hibaki said as he materializes. "This place really changed, and so did _he_" I said with an angered tone. "M-Mamiko? H-H-Hibaki?" Damion stuttered. "Damion, you were the purest sacrifice! Why did you change? No wonder the gem was corrupted" Hibaki said. Our attire still remained the same and so did our looks. We haven't aged a bit. "Yuuki? Akira? Where are you? We are in need of your assistance once again" I called out. "Here we are" Yuuki said. "You two were the angel and the she-demon the whole time?" Bass asked in a confused tone. "We'll answer all your questions later" Akira said.

The five (Kiyoko, Akira, Yuuki, Hibaki, and I) were chanting words. "NO! This cannot HAPPEN!" we heard Satan shout. Then he showed his true self. No longer human looking but he looked like _HIM _but he has hands instead of claws. "Fuck off will ya?" Akira said as she summoned Barlog. Barlog charges towards Satan and pins him down. "No way in hell am I losing to this FAT ASS!" Satan yelled. Then he put Barlog on fire.

"BARLOG!" Akira screamed. She stopped chanting and summoned another familiar. While every runs out of the sanctuary. The Tsukino, Barlett, and Hibaki stayed. Then we see 5 children and a man in red run in. "Did we miss anything" the man asked. Then he looks at the 4 of us that were still chanting. Then we were randomly teleported to the Hell Castle deep in the dungeon. "Everyone will stay here, and my dear Kiyoko, you will come with me" Damion said putting her over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN" she screamed as she hits his back. Then they went up the spiral steps and vanished.

Even though my brother and I are spirits, we couldn't get out of the bars. "You two are Mamiko and Hibaki? And Yuuki and Akira are the angel and she-demon which helped start this family?" the man in dark green ask. "We'll explain" I said and did that. After we explained, they introduced themselves, and they were all shocked. "So what are we going to do? All power abilities are canceled inside here" Bloom asked.

**Hibaki's p.o.v**

"Hmm, we're going have to think of a plan before anything" I suggested. "Wait…has anyone seen Vince?" Bass asked. "Now that you mention it….VINCE!" Jack yelled. The family started to panic. Then we see Kiyoko running down the spiral stairs to our cell. "FUCK OFF DAMION" she screamed. Damion came downstairs, pried her off the bars, and brought her upstairs…again. "She's trying" Prince said in a mumble. "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO DO THAT!? LET ME GO KIKARI!" we heard a female scream.

The female was then thrown in the same cell as us and looked shocked. And apparently so did the rest of the family. "B-B-Butterfly?" Prince stuttered. "I-I'm sorry for lying…" she said in a mere mumble. Then Prince an up to her and hugged her. "Shhh, it's ok, just please don't do it again" he said while hugging her and brushing her hair. She silently sobbed in his arms while the rest of us were thinking of a plan.

**Damion's p.o.v**

"Kiyoko please stay still!" I said while holding her down on my bed. "Let me go DAMION!" she yelled. That's it. I kissed her on the lips until she was calm enough. A couple minutes went by until she did. "You calm?" I asked. She slightly blushed and nodded her head. All I have to do is kiss her more so she can fall under my trance.

_**A couple more kisses later…**_

"I-I-I love you Damion!" Kiyoko said before she kissed me again. Ugh, finally she's under my trance but just to make sure… "Kiyoko, you'll do anything for me right?" I asked her while holding her down still. "Of course! Why?" she answered while blushing. I chuckled. We undressed and we were about to start doing 'it'. "Kiyoko?" I heard a boy ask. "Vince?" she answered. Wait…what? In 4 seconds top I was thrown against a wall.

"Thanks Vince, I don't know how much longer I'd have to act" Kiyoko said while putting her clothes on. "Vince clean your nose, you have a nosebleed" she giggled. "No….so…close" I said as my vision started to fade. "Can we go?" he asked. "Let's go before they kill each other down there, but first let me change out of this" she said. A couple minutes later Kiyoko came out with japanese style long sleeve knee-length black satin wa lolita kimono. "Let's go" Vince said. Before they left the room Kiyoko picked up my chin and kissed my forehead, then I passed out.

**Vince's p.o.v**

Kiyoko looks so hot! But why does she have to be 6 years older than me? Dammit. "Let's go" I said. After a minute or two we started running to the dungeon area where my family are. We finally made it to the cell they were in and Kiyoko and I were surprised. Our family was actually acting civilized. No fighting, no yelling, just talking. "What the fuck did he do to my family?" I heard Kiyoko ask with a WTF face. "Kiyoko! Vince!" we heard our family yell after they spotted us. We let them free and Lucifer and Aeron basically tackle Kiyoko for a hug.

"Let's get out of here!" Butterfly yelled. "Mom!" Kiyoko said. She went up to her and hugged her. "Let's go then!" I said. Mamiko and Hibaki created a portal to the living. Everyone went through it and what we saw was horrifying.

**Bass's p.o.v**

When we stepped out that portal, we were horrified. Mamiko and Hibaki went back inside Kiyoko. Akira and Yuuki stayed by Kiyoko's side. We saw dead bodies everywhere, buildings on fire, and we saw some angels with their wins ripped off. If an angel loses both of its wings, he/she will die within 30 minutes or an hour, it depends on how much mana you Kiyoko saw this she basically hugging Lucifer's arm. "Mitch!" we heard Buttercup yell. She ran towards an unconscious boy. "Mitch! Wake up!" she yelled while shaking him. "Buttercup, let him go" Butch said. "No! He's still alive I know it!" she screamed. "Exactly! If we just stay out in the open, we can end up like him!" Butch pointed out. It was already nighttime and demons get stronger at night.

Buttercup let Mitch go and sobbed in Butch's arms. "Let's go find a place to hide in" Prince said. Then we went to the nearby forest at the outskirts of Townsville. We couldn't go to the temple because Satan is probably there waiting for us. "I don't sense any angels…" Yuuki said as we ran. "Now that you mention it, there aren't any angels" I said. We found a nearby cave that was big enough to fit a house in so we hid in there. "How come we couldn't sense any angels?" Kiyoko asked. "Please don't tell me that they're dead" Yuuki sobbed.

"I doubt that they're all dead, they might be hiding remember? Besides it takes more than demon spawn to kill an angel, unless their wings are ripped apart from them" Prince said. "Where's my sister, Butterfly?" Aeron asked. "You mean Libitina? She escaped with my other children after hell broke loose in the wedding venue" she explained. "Good" Damion sighed. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked. "I don't know, but we might have to stay under cover until who knows what" Prince said. "There you guys are!" we heard someone explain. It was Mimi and Kammi.

"Mimi? Kammi? Where have you 2 been?" Kiyoko asked. "We were building a shelter while you guys were busy. We knew something bad would happen, so we decided to build somewhere to hide for the time being" Mimi explained. "But what about our parents?" Boomer asked. "I don't think they'll be in any harm, after all your dad's a demon, so he wouldn't get targeted" I said. "Oh, ok good" Boomer said with a sigh.

"Shall we go to the shelter? We might last longer there" Brock said. "Let's go I guess" Akira said. "Alright, follow us!" Kammi said. "Kammi can you shape shift into an animal that can carry me? I'm a bit tired from what Damion tried to do" Kiyoko asked. Kammi then transformed into a panda. "A panda!" Kiyoko cheered while getting on her. "Hehe" Kammi giggled. Then we made our way to the shelter that they built. It was in the trees, which might be a good thing.

**Kammi's p.o.v**

We walked to the make-shift shelter that Mimi and I built. Since it was in the trees, they had to climb because a spell was casted on them so they couldn't use their powers for an hour or 2. I transformed into a blood harp and flew up with Kiyoko holding in my back. It took like 30 minutes or so for them to climb. "Well, here we are. There's extra beds just in case, and I'll take first watch since it's already night time" Mimi said. Everyone just agreed since they were tired. Kiyoko was already fast asleep.

"Well goodnight everyone, Mimi and I will watch over you guys as you rest" I said. "Let me take Kiyoko" Lucifer said. He then took Kiyoko off my back and put her on his bed and they slept together. I can tell that Aeron was jealous because they was flames in his eyes. "Aeron, just get some sleep" I said with a -.-" face. He went to bed and everyone was asleep. I walked over to Mimi after I transformed into a Lucida.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Where do you think the angels are hiding?" Kammi asked while looking at Townsville. Some buildings were already destroyed and it was already in flames. "Probably among the demons Kammi" Mimi answered. "I find it weird that your Satan's daughter, Damion's little sister, and Lucifer's cousin, and you're helping us" Kammi commented. "I'm only doing this for Kiyoko. She helped me and I sorta grew feelings for her" Mimi said while looking off the distance. They started at the city that was soon to crumble into ruins.

Days passed, which became weeks, then months. But not years. The families (Tsukino, Barlett, Hibiki, and Marie. Marie is Yuuki's and Akira's last name apparently) stayed hidden in the tree house in the outskirts of Townsville. In weeks Satan already ruled over the world, and Damion is still searching for Kiyoko. Angels were nowhere to be found or seen. As the roughest year come to pass a new era starts. The era of sorrow and strife, or when they save the world it will become a shining new year with happiness without pain or sadness.

* * *

**Sum up of the last story and a few things that might be in 'Angels Among Demons'**

Kiyoko recently moved to TownsVille and met the PowerPuff's and the RowdyRuff's. The girls meet the Rowdies in the park and they asked the 4 a serious question. Then the PowerPuff Girl's father died because of a demon who was seeking revenge on the girls. But new characters come to play and changed the whole story. Damion kidnaps Kiyoko and forces her to become his wife, then gets rejected at the wedding. Chaos rose during the event. The town was destroyed and became a ruin of a beloved country. The four families came together and hid deep in the forest to never be seen until they come back for the world. Months passed by and the world became corrupted. Angels were nowhere to be found. Demons roamed freely killing anything they want. And humans became their slaves. Rules were place for the surviving humans.

1. You must obey every rule of your master

2. You cannot roam freely unless given permission

3. No mating with other humans or demons, unless your master requires pleasure

4. When it is nighttime, you must stay indoors unless you want a death wish

5. During the day you must be supervised by your master or a high ranking demon

6. If an angel is spotted, report it to a ranking demon or to your master

7. If you are hiding an angel, you will be thrown to the pits of hell

Rule-breakers are sentenced to an automatic death sentence. Satan rules the world. Villains rule different parts of earth.

Asia: Damion

North America: Gang Green Gang

South America: Luzzy Lumpkins

Africa: Mojo Jojo

Europe: Mask Scara

Antarctica: The Gnome

Australia: Rocko Socko

What happens when he 4 families come to play? Will they be found out? Will the world be back to a care free world? Find out in this story!

* * *

_Thanks for reading this review!_

_Please read the previous story to understand this one if you haven't_

* * *

_**LeBun: Well now I have to work on another story :3**_

_**Kammi: The next chapter is the first one of this story, ok?**_

_**Everyone: Till the first chapter you bunnies!**_

_**LeBun: Ta-ta!**_


End file.
